1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method, and more particularly to a chromatic display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays. Thus, flat-panel displays are widely used in the market.